1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of applying a durable antistatic, soil release agent to a variety of textile fabrics.
2. Background Art
The present invention relates to an improvement over the process of applying a durable antistatic soil release agent disclosed in published U.K. patent application GB No. 2,028,352 A.